High school and beyond
by LoonyLunaEvannaLovegood
Summary: It is the start of High School, Lizzie, Gordo and friends go through Challenges through High School, some romantic, friendship, horror, drama and adventure. I rated this M for the future. I hope you enjoy, review and favorite this story for more, please check out more of my Lizzie McGuire stories.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Hello everybody. I am back with more stories to write and share! :D Gordo: What have you been doing all those years since 2009? Me: Gordo... Shh. Been busy. Gordo: More like you were playing games all day. Me: Dammit, Gordo! I told you to shush! Gordo: Sorry... Me: You better be. O_O I know where you sleep mister. Gordo: O_o

I do not own Lizzie McGuire, even though I do wish I can have a mini Gordo. :\

I hope you enjoy the ride.

_Italics -_ Lizzie and Gordo's thoughts for this chapter.

**Bold- **Chapters.

**Chapter 1, Beginning of Highschool: **

Lizzie woke up and looked at her clock. 5:30am. "Ugh, I can't believe that school is at 7am. She sat up and slips her feet in her slippers, she gasps at the feeling of something wet and smooshy. "What the-" Lizzie retracts her feet from the slippers and turns on her bedroom lamp. "Peanut butter and Jelly? Gross..." Matt has been sleep walking all summer since he was anxious about Middle School. She took her slipper, went into Matt's room and dumped what was left in the slipper on his face. "Have fun sleeping..." Lizzie whispered.

Lizzie went to her room, she looked through her closet on what to wear. Picking out blue tanktop and a push up bra Kate got her during the summer after the trip from Rome along with a black skirt and black panties to go with the skirt. She went to the bathroom and placed her to-wear clothes on the bathroom counter, getting out of her sweaty clothes since it has been 80 degrees in the house from the hot summer days in California. Lizzie sighs, looking at herself in the mirror of how much she has grown physically from this summer. At least I am catching up to Kate... Lizzie thought smiling at herself. She used to be a size A32 in middle school, but she is now a C34. Stepping in the shower, she grabs her razor and starts shaving her armpit and legs while waiting for the hot water, then stepping in the shower to wash her face and hair. Lizzie gets out and dries herself off with a towel before putting on her clean clothes waiting for her. She pokes her head out from the bathroom to look at the time, 6am. "Shit." She hissed and turned on her hair straightener to the highest heating level, and blow dried her hair, then puts on her make-up, black eyeliner with blue eyeshadow to match her outfit with pink blush and mascara with cherry flavored lip gloss. Then she straightens her hair and puts it in a high ponytail, looks were always everything to Lizzie and she had to look acceptable to the older students in highschool so she wasn't treated like an outcast. She looked over next to the clock, a picture of Miranda, Gordo and her at her 12th birthday eating cake while smiling. She frowned at the picture, Miranda's parents decided to live on the east coast for Edward's career during the summer after coming back from Mexico. Lizzie cried that day when she heard the news from Miranda, she hardly ever got to see her best friend near the end of the school year and now she was moving away. Lizzie got up, packed her back up with extra pencils and papers, along with a heavy binder so she could be organized with her homework assignments.

Jo and Sam were downstairs, making Lizzie breakfast for her big day of starting highschool. "Lizzie, I made you one of your favorite breakfast: Scrambled eggs with cheese, pancakes with sausage on the side with Sunny Delight for your drink." Jo said smiling at Lizzie, handing her the plate. "Thanks, mom." Lizzie smiled back. "Uh, Lizzie? Are you really going to wear that skirt on your first day? Wouldn't you be comfortable in jeans?" Sam asked, questioning his daughter's dress attire. "Dad, it is supposed to be 90 degrees today. I would be too hot in just jeans." She said, not looking up from her plate as she ate. Gordo walked through the front door, wearing a Nirvana shirt with baggy pants, he had grown a from 5'4 to 5'9 over the summer. "Hey, Liz." He said smiling at her and then stopped in his track. "Is that-?" His mouth was hanging open at how good Lizzie's breakfast looked. "Grab a fork, I need to hurry to the bus." Lizzie said pointing at the silverware draw. Gordo grabbed a fork and started stuffing his face with the pancake and sausages while Lizzie started to chug her Sunny D. They both got a whole lot closer since they shared the kiss in Rome, she never knew that she still had a crush on Gordo but haven't started dating yet. Since Rome, Lizzie and been playing the guitar and practicing singing when alone in the house since she was grounded, writing songs about how she feels about Gordo, yet nobody knows about it. "Lizzie, it is 6:15... Don't you two have a bus to catch?" Sam asked taking the plate and glass from Lizzie and Gordo. "Oh shi-Shoot!" Lizzie said, grabbing her bag. She caught on swearing from secretly watching rated R movies in her room. Jo stopped them from leaving the door. "Stop, I have to take pictures on your first day of highschool!" Jo cried excitedly.

**Chapter 2, Walking through the doors of hell: **

Lizzie and Gordo walk through the door of highschool, holding out their schedules infront of them. "What classes do we have together?" Lizzie asked, taking his paper.

David Zephyr Gordon

A Days

1st Period: Cultural Films

2nd period: English

3rd period: Pre-calculus

Lunch

4th period: Gym

B days

5th period: Art

6th Period: Health

7th Period: Europeon Studies

8th period: Computer Lab

"Well, we have 2nd, 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th period together." Gordo said happily. "Um, Gordo...? Is today A day or B day?" Lizzie asked anxiously. Gordo thought about it, "I think today is an A day."

Gordo's Point of View:

I look at Lizzie as she pushes her bangs to the side, as she bites her lower lips worrying about classes, reminding me of in Rome when we shared the kiss, the most magical night in my life.

I hear a voice that killed my brain cells the instant that I heard it. "Hey, Gordon! You like... Grew!" Ethan Craft said, he grew his hair down to his shoulders in a low ponytail, wearing a black tanktop and baggy blue shorts. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Lizzie, who was smiling up at Ethan, it always bothered me that she was melted like icecream over him when I am right here, wanting to be noticed. I whispered in Lizzie's ear as she was distracted.  
"I'll see you in English, Liz." She looked at me and nodded, I walked away towards my class looking back at her once in a while. _Lizzie, please tell me how you feel about me._

Author's Note: Winter Quarter starts for me on the 8th of January, I will be very busy with that until the weekends.

Gordo: What are you learning in College?

Me: Veterinary Medicine, I got to dissect a baby pig.

Gordo: Ugh. O_o

Me: I hope everybody enjoys this, I haven't wrote any stories since 2009 so please don't be too rough with me. X_x


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Hey, sorry for the wait! _ I just had an exam and my internet won't let me sign into things, so I may have a friend upload the stories for me for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

Gordo: I'm hungry...

Me: There is Chicken, Beef and Oriental flavored ramen in the pantry, help yourself.

**Chapter 3: Lunch time!**

Lizzie walks into the cafeteria, grabbing a tray and looking at what was for lunch. "Hm..." She looked around nervously, she found out that she has this lunch with Gordo today, yet she hasn't seen him yet.

She got her food and paid, she sat down at an empty table and saw Gordo pushing through a crowd that were waiting for their lunch. "Hey, Lizzie." He grinned, behind him came an asian girl, she had the most unique clothing style for the weather today. The girl wore a white short strapless dress that stopped just a few inches below her butt though the dress was in a cow prints, she wore black fishnet-mesh top and magenta nylon leggings with flat shoes, her hair is brown and down to her sides. If she wore that a year ago for Best Dressed, she would of won. "Hey, Gordo. Who is this?" Lizzie asked smiling at the girl. "Oh, her name is Bom Kim." "Pumpkin" Lizzie asked confused about the girl's name. The asian girl smiled and spoke with a heavy accent. "Bom." She said correcting Lizzie. "Oh, you don't sound like you are around here, exchange student?" "No, she just moved here 2 months ago." Gordo said as Bom set her tray down next to him, Bom's plate had food just as much as Gordo's tray with 2 slices of cheese pizza, 2 chocolate milk cartons and a large cookie. "I met her in my 1st period class. We are just learning about asian horror films and what techniques they use." Gordo said looking at Bom. Lizzie laughed, "You always loved your subtitled movies, Gordo."

They finished eating and the three walked the hallways. Bom was having a hard time pronouncing their names. "Izzie...?" Bom said unsure if she said it correctly. Lizzie smiled kindly. "L-Izzie." She said pronouncing the sound of the L to help out Bom. "Rizzie." Bom said smiling thinking she got it right. Lizzie wasn't going to try anymore, it was close enough. "You got it!" Bom turned towards Gordo. "Deibideu." Bom said, trying to say 'David' though her heavy korean accent got in the way. "Just call me Gordo, all my friends do." Bom clapped her song, humming a song while swaying back and forth, stopped and yelled. "Goleudo!" Lizzie laughed while Gordo looked at Bom like she is crazy.

"Hey, Bommie. Want to come over after school with Gordo and I?" Lizzie asked, looking at Gordo. "We can watch some movies and talk, right Gordo?" Gordo nods his head. "Yeah, you can even teach us some Korean." Bom's eyes lit up. "Ah, ye!" she cried out, thrusting her hand up in the air. So far things have been interesting for their first day, they made a friend who hardly speaks in english, she was energetic and has a positive attitude for many things.

After school Lizzie walked home with Gordo and Bom. "How do you say 'Hello' in Korean?" Gordo asked. "Annyeonghaseo." Bom says slowly. Gordo repeated what she said. "And how to say 'bye'?" "Annyeonghi." Gordo raised his eyebrows, amazed how easy the language seems to be. They were encountered by an older asian woman, talking in rapid korean sounding worried, Bom and the woman spoke, Lizzie and Gordo knew they heard their names in the rapid speaking language. The woman looked at Lizzie and Gordo. "Ah, you Bom's friends, yes?" "Uh, yes." Gordo spoke nervously. "Please have Bom back by 8pm, yes?" Lizzie and Gordo both agreed and they continued walking. Bom started clearing her throat, and started singing while they walked, her voice seemed pretty powerful for somebody who is tiny. "Pretty women, walking down the street!" Bom lift her legs to her chest in a funny marching dance, Lizzie laughs at Bom's randomness and joins her. Gordo smiles and holds his camera out, recording them.

They reached the McGuire household around 2:40pm. "Mom, I'm home!" Lizzie yelled, putting her bags near the stairs as Gordo and Bom does the same. Jo walks in from the kitchen. "Hey, Lizzie, Gordo. Who is this?" She smiles gesturing to Bom. "This is Bom, she moved here two months ago from South Korea." Lizzie said putting an arm around Bom. "Well, Hello. How do you like it here?" "Warm." Bom says wiping her neck from sweating. Jo smiles and goes back into the kitchen, letting them do whatever. The three walks up the stairs into Lizzie's room, "Welcome to my room. Make yourself comfortable." Lizzie says sitting on the bed. Gordo grabs his laptop from his bag and looks up a few horror movies. "Hm, Bom? Do you like horror movies?" Bom nods her heads. "Kind of."

Gordo looks through some sites. "Hmm... There is 'Kairo' 'Final Destination' and 'Uzumaki' well they sound good." Gordo grins, looking at the girls.

They watched all watched the three movies, leaving Lizzie scared and holding onto Gordo while Bom keeps munching on the popcorn.

Gordo looks at the time, 7:45. "Bom, it is almost time for you to go." Gordo points at the time. Bom packs her stuff up, they walk to the front door. "See you tomorrow! Annyeong!" Bom yells out as she walks home.

Gordo and Lizzie goes back up to her room, they both sat at the bed. "So, what do you think of Bom?" Gordo smiles, laying his head down on her pillow. "She is really nice, she has a sense of fashion and I can definitely borrow some clothing advice from her." Lizzie smiles.

**Chapter 4: A month later...**

Lizzie went to school with her now best friends, Gordo and Bom. Lizzie wore a red tanktop, shorts and black nylons with flat shoes, wearing black eyeliner with red pink eyeshadow. Bom wore a huge blue sweatshirt with numbers on it in a yellow box, yellow leggings and flat shoes, her hair being in a high ponytail. Gordo wore a maroon sweatshirt with baggy pants, his curly hair grew to his shoulders to where Lizzie can easily put it in a ponytail.

Bom's english has gotten better thanks to Lizzie and Gordo's help. "In Korea, I have to wear uniforms, no make-up or anything distracting or else I can't go into the school. We have to study for long hours too, up to 7-8 hours." Bom says sighing. "I'm happy I can live an easier life here." Gordo looks at her in disbelief. "Geez, you guys honestly get no breaks?" Lizzie thought about if she went to school in South Korea. "Ugh, no make-up? Uniform?!" She shudders at the thought of it.

"Bom, what will you be for Halloween?" Lizzie asks, it is only 8 more days until their favorite holiday. "Um, probably bunny." Bom says, she honestly had the chubby cheeks for a bunny and would make an adorable one. Lizzie was planning on being a cat while Gordo planned on just wearing a Freddy Kruegar sweater and hat with tin-foiled fingers to the dance that friday of Halloween, the first high school dance of the year.

Lizzie found out that Kate was nothing but fake since they came back from Italy, causing them to be enemies again. "Hey Loozie, Gordork and Gooky-Bom." Kate says sneering at them. Bom glares at Kate, "Want to make that racist comment again, Kate? Bitch you ain't got shit on us, naega jeil jal naga! ( I am the best)" Bom stressed on the word 'Bitch' looking her up and down, making Kate gasp and scoff, storming off. "Wow... Just... Wow, nobody has ever stood up to Kate like that." Lizzie says, not being able to take her eyes off the angry Kate talking to her friends while glaring at Bom. "Yeah, well she had it coming." Bom says flipping her hair off her shoulders with her hand, walking to class.

Lizzie and Gordo went to health class, taking out their notebooks and a pencil.

The teacher was an woman in her late 30's. "Class, we will learn about the female reproductive organs!" She said cheerfully, handing out notebooks. "Turn to chapter 2, page 30." They did so. Gordo sat next to Lizzie, and was now anxious with learning this next to her. "This is the breasts, they are known by other names. Girls get them from the age 10 and up..." That reminded Gordo of the event where he almost went bra shopping with Lizzie and Miranda, causing him to blush as the teacher shows slides of body parts for class. Gordo then looks at Lizzie who looked like she didn't mind since we are learning the female reproductive organs, he looks at her breasts for a second, Lizzie's voice popped into his mind. '_I want a bra!_' He looked back at the notebook. "This is the vagina and uterus." The teacher shows a slide. "The menstral cycle happens..." _Oh god, anything but this... Just anything BUT this._ Gordo thought sighing deeply.

Author Note: Bom personality and looks are exactly from Bom Park for 2ne1 if any of you are wondering. :D

Me: Well, it is 4:28 and I shall sleep. o_o

Gordo: Why am I learning about the menstral cycle? D:

Me: Because I can make you. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author: I found out that I can only upload stories if I restart my computer and time things right before the internet decides not to let me do anything else on my account. x.x

Gordo: Does that mean you can't embarrass me anymore?

Me: Gordo... You better shut your face or else I will create more embarrassing senarios for you. *Glares*

Gordo: O_o;

Me: That's better. :3 Bah, I'm evil. xD I am going by my experiences in highschool with friends and with the classes, I may add one of my college experience with this story.

**Chapter 5: Sex Ed**

"When a couple gets intimate, the penis goes inside the vagina... Eh, let me get an example." The teacher grabs two stuffed animals from the shelf. "Pretend this giraffe is the man, and the cat is the woman... The man gets the woman ready for the main event, but he puts on this condom..." She takes a condom out, tears the side of the wrapper and takes condom out.

Gordo brings his hands to his face. '_Oh... My... God_, this is going to turn out so wrong...' He takes a deep breathe and looks at Lizzie who has her eyebrows raised and she was blushing. Gordo wrote on a piece of paper. _We only have 7 minutes until the bell rings_. He slides the paper over to Lizzie, she looks over and looks at him, nodding. She grabs a pen out and writes on the same paper. _This is just too awkward... Yet we have to do homework on this together. _Gordo sighs and watches the stuffed animal puppet show that the teacher is giving while face-palming.

After class, Gordo and Lizzie caught up with Bom who was sitting on the bench with a frown on her face. "Hey, Bom. Are you okay?" Lizzie asked concerned. "I got pulled into the Principal's office, thanks to Kate." Bom says wiping away a tear.'_Ahh, Ungermeyer..._' Lizzie frowns, remembering how harsh Ungermeyer can be on her students. Gordo rubs Bom's back to comfort her.

Bom went home while Gordo went over to Lizzie's to do health homework with her around 4pm. Mrs McGuire opened the door for Gordo and told him that Lizzie is just upstairs. Gordo went up the steps and opens the door, sits on the bed. The bathroom door opened as Lizzie was wrapped up in a towel, she looks over at her bed and gasps. Gordo stared at her with wide eyes. "Gordo! Wha-What are you doing here?!" Her towel starts to fall down around her chest, accidentally exposing herself. Gordo saw and covered his eyes. "We are suppose to do homework together, I didn't know you were in there!" He yelled out, getting up and quickly walking out of the room. Lizzie re-adjusted the towel and was shocked with what just happened. Gordo was breathing heavily, going down the stairs, the image of Lizzie popped into his head, of her with a towel around her hips and her breasts bare, her pale pink nipples being hard from the cold air, his face turned red from the thought of it. Lizzie opened the door, she was now fully dressed in pajamas pants and a pink tank-top, her hair is damp and she has no make-up on. "G-Gordo? You can come up now." She says meekly and quick. Gordo took a deep breath and slowly walked up the stairs. '_Well, maybe she didn't noticed what I saw..._' He made it to her door. "We will never talk about what just happened, I don't want to hear what you saw or anything." Lizzie whispered, blushing from embarrassment. Gordo agreed with her. The whole entire night had awkward moments with their home-work, though they got over it and got the homework done.

Lizzie made it to school wearing a V neck pink sweater and pink camo capri pants, Gordo came behind her with a black tanktop and shorts that stopped below the knee. "Lizzie, wait." Lizzie stopped in her tracks, turned around. "Yes, Gordo?" She crossed her arms, still not happy with what happened last night. "I-I'm sorry for last night, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Gordo looked at the ground while apologizing. Lizzie hugged Gordo, not knowing that she is pressing her breasts against him. "It's okay, I forgive you. I should of told my mom that I was in the shower, plus I guess this is all part of growing up, right?" Gordo blushes, '_Are they really that squishy?_' "Right." He says quickly, when she pulled away he looked down, her cleavage was just right there. Bom came up to them, she wore a black jacket with pale blue shorts with no leggings at all, showing how slender but yet curvy her legs are. "Gordo... Lizzie?"They both looked at her, Bom looks at them in confusion. "What does 'Blowjob' mean?" Gordo's eyes widen, blushing, he grabs Bom. "No. You shouldn't learn that, you are too innocent." He says quickly, Lizzie was right behind them. "I'll explain it to you later, Bom." Lizzie whispers in her ear. Bom and Lizzie giggles while Gordo just shakes his head, looking at them both, in awe as he now just noticed how attractive they are.

Gordo watches the girls while they dance for the upcoming Halloween dance. Bom was wearing a black and white verticle striped mini dress with yellow mesh top and yellow legging, Lizzie wore an purple halter top with black shorts that stopped below the butt that makes it so Gordo has a hard time looking away. Lizzie stood there, thrusting her chest in the air upwards while matching the moves with Bom, then they side-stepped from left to right a few times, slid down to do the splits and shook their upper body while leaning forward, using their arm to support them. Gordo took his camcorder out and decided to record them. Bom got up with her back towards him, she puts her hands on her hips and rotates her hips in a circle, then she hopped to spread her legs out, arching her back while sticking her butt up towards the air, leaving a shadow from her dress of where if the dress was a bit shorter, it would definitely show her butt in the light, she makes an slow movement with her hips that would make any guy drool, even Gordo. He then puts his camcorder down near his crotch to hide the excitement. "Whoa! That was a sexy move!" Lizzie cried out laughing. Bom shrugged, grabbing a water bottle near Gordo. "I learned in Korea, I was in a dancing group." she chuckled. "Gordo, what did you think of it?" Lizzie asked, looking towards him. "U-Uh... It was great." He says putting on an awkward smile. The girls looked at each other and laughed. "Why aren't you two together?" Bom asked Lizzie, making Gordo stare at Lizzie. Lizzie looked over to him, their eyes connected. "Oh... I guess we just haven't asked each other that question yet." She says giving Bom a warm smile, Bom nodded her head in saying she understood.

"Should we take a shower?" Bom asked, Gordo caught the 'we' part and looked up when he was lost in thoughts. "Uh, sure. Let me clean things up in my room, Gordo please wait downstairs. We need to get clean and then we will model our outfits for you, the dance is tomorrow night." "Okay." Gordo says in a small voice, he goes inside into the livingroom to watch TV with the parents. Lizzie and Bom climbs upstairs into her room, Lizzie got undressed first, grabbing a towel and putting it around her while Bom took off her dress. Lizzie thought Bom was just skinny, but she has some curves in the hips making her body a S shape. Lizzie pokes Bom's boobs. "Boop." She giggles. "Yah! Stop touching my boobs you _byeontae_!" Bom yelled out, covering her boobs. Lizzie fell to the floor laughing. "What?" She managed to say through the laughing fit.

Meanwhile while Gordo is downstairs, he gets up to get a drink of water until he heard Bom's yelling. "Yah! Stop touching my boobs you byeontae!" Gordo looks up and hears a thud above and laughter followed. He walks upstairs and opens Lizzie's door, both girls are in towels but what took Gordo by surprise was Lizzie making out with Bom, with Bom on top. "Gordo, what are you doing?" A voice came from right next to him, he shook his head. Bom was hiding in the bathroom while Lizzie was in her pink towel, standing infront of him. He was daydreaming, his hormones has been kicking in since the trip from Italy. "U-Um, I heard a thud so I was seeing if any of you were okay." He saves, stuttering a bit. "Um, yeah... We are fine." Lizzie didn't trust him a bit at the moment. "Maybe you should just go home, Bom and I need to get ready." Gordo sighed and left the room, closing the door behind him. '_Way to go, jerk._' Gordo said to himself softly. He picks up his stuff and packs, heading home, '_Did I just hallucinate_?'

Lizzie sighs, looking out the window, watching him walk home. '_Gordo, I wish I can tell you how I feel...I'm sorry._' She walks into the bathroom, taking off her towel and starting the shower. "Bom, I need to talk to you." She says in a serious voice, Bom looks at her and sits on the side of the tub. "Ye?" "I am in love with Gordo, yet I don't know how to ask him out or to show it to him without seeming like a slut to the people in highschool." Lizzie says sighing deeply, not knowing how Bom would take it. "Liz... I would take him to the dance as your date, I can always go with you two just as a friend." She smiles, taking Lizzie's hand and letting her thumb stroke the hand in a way to let her know that she has her back. Lizzie smiled and hugged Bom, they both stepped in the shower and got clean, she was thinking about Gordo the whole entire time.

Me: Hello! :D So if anybody is wondering, this is what Bom looks like in a real life picture of her is this tinypic dot com /r/ 1zw2o3k/6. I seperated the URL so you may need to back space it and replace dot with . mmkay? :3

Gordo: Wow, she is very pretty... Though Lizzie is prettier.

Me: I know, to me Bom is gorgeous. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**_ Halloween and mid November._

Lizzie wore cat ears, wearing a low cut spandex black suit that cuts off like a bathing suit, with of course straps, she wore black nylon that shows her curves well, but to stay on the safe-side she wore black skirt with white polka-dots that came down mid-thigh with a cat tail hanging out down to the back of her knees. She had her hair in loose curls, black lipstick, faint peach color blush with black whiskers along with a black cat-shaped nose, her black eyeliner shaped her eyes like a cat but it made her look sexy but not too sexy. Bom was in the bathroom getting ready with the door locked, not in her costume yet, she had her hair a high ponytail to keep out of her way, her aunt allowed her to dye her hair apple-red making her look gorgeous, her bangs had long strands on the side of her face, she put on black eyeliner, putting on false long eyelashes before putting on white eyeliner for her bottom lid and , putting on lip gloss and filling in her eyebrows. "Done with the make-up." She says smiling, She came into the home wearing a hoodie, hiding her hair from Lizzie as a surprise.

She opens the door and pops her head out, she was only in a black bra and panties. "What do you think?" Lizzie turned towards her, gasped. "Oh my god! Your hair is red, it looks sooo good on you!" she says smiling, both girls squealed and jumped around while hanging on to each other's shoulders.

Jo McGuire came in after knocking, "Hey girls, let me see the costumes-" She sees Lizzie first before Bom. "Um, sweetie... I know you are in High School now, but that can show your breasts just by bending down-" "Mom, Bom and I are going to be performing tonight for the dance, she will dance and sing while I just dance, I want it to be a memorable Freshman year." She says giving her the puppy-eyed pout. Jo looks at Lizzie and Bom before caving in. "Alright, but you girls be careful... High school girls are pretty vicious." She says, warning them as she left the room.

Bom frowned a bit, thinking about when Kate got her in trouble but then she shooked the feeling off. She opened her back-pack and grabbed her white nylons with black hearts on it, putting it on carefully to not snag it, putting holes in it. She then put on black bloomers on, she had sewn on a white rabbit tail the night before, wearing a black mesh long sleeved fishnet top and a white corset, she put on white bunny ears that flops around a bit. She had straightened the rest of her hair except for the ends, making it in curls, wearing black high heels while Lizzie wore black flats. Lizzie and Bom came down the stairs where Jo, Sam, Gordo and Matt were. Matt whistled at Bom, and Bom looked at him with disguist. "_Byeontae_..." She says under her breath. Gordo's eyes were wide from the curvacious view of Lizzie and Bom. '_Wow, Bom looks amazing with her hair red, but Lizzie... I'd be all over her if I was alone with her._' He bit his lip, checking Lizzie out. Sam didn't look so happy about how Lizzie was dressed, since he still sees her as innocent Lizzie.

Bom swayed her hips to the right and started warming up her voice while practicing the dance routine, it was only 6:30 and it was starting to get dark. Gordo was wearing his Freddy Kruegar outfit though he had to wear latex for special effect make-up for the burnt look and a rubber glove with plastic claws.

**The Dance...**

Every body were in their costumes, dancing to Techno and Pop music. Kate was with Ethan Craft, he dressed as a Vampire while Kate dressed up as Elvira, wearing a push-up bra and wore the make-up in a very seductive smokey eyeshadow and dark lipstick kind of way, while Claire dressed up as a sexy Slytherin student with her hair straight, she was dancing on the side with Kate.

Bom and Lizzie entered from the backstage, the Theater teacher announced the performance, while the blue curtains pulled away from the stage, there was 2 large sheets that created a shadow of the girls, one was standing while the other girl was standing on a chair. Mr. Walter was in his late 20's with dark brown curly hair and green eyes.

The music started the boom from the speakers, the music was a CD that Bom brought with her from her home country that a friend made for her. (AN: You can find this on Youtube- 2ne1 debut dance stage, you can find Bom's dance third though I am using it here.)

"Aye yo, Bom! Be easy on them!"

The white sheet pulled upwards and the stage multi-colored lights shined on her, her back was against everybody. She did her routine, she looked at everybody's face and they were cheering her on , chanting. "Bom!" when she finished, all except Kate and Claire. She smiled at everybody and looked over at Lizzie's shadow. "But is she a bad girl? Lizzie, get 'em!" The curtain went up and she showed her moves that she practiced, she gained the courage to be on stage ever since singing with Isabella and ruined Paolo's career. She smiled with confidence that Kate and Clair could never show on stage. Once she got done with the dance, everybody was screaming with excitement and clapping. Bom and Lizzie grabbed a microphone and the next track of the music came on, Bom worked her vocals before Lizzie started rapping, taking everybody by surprise. (AN: _The song is by CL and Minzy- Please don't go, I prefer you look it up. Great song._)

(Lizzie)

_When you're by my side,_

_I'm obliviously happy._

_But the moment when we're apart_

_I become depressed, I must be crazy._

(Lizzie and Bom)

_Tell me why, why, wh-why?_

(Lizzie)

_Why must we do this?_

_Perhaps we're thinking the same thing, so come and just bring it!_

Bom and Lizzie skip across the stage, Bom holds the microphone up to her mouth, and sways her hips in a seducing motion.

(Bom)

_My mind is out of control._

_I just can't take it no more,_

_Tonight I won't let you go._

_I gotta say:_

Lizzie holds the mic up to her mouth, along with Bom though they actually sing this time.

(Lizzie and Bom)

_Please don't go_

_I want you to stay_

_Please stay by my side,_

_I don't want to be lonely_

_My feelings for you _

_Will last forever, my baby._

(Bom)

_Let's ride, ride_

'_Til we reach the other side of the night_

_Let's fly, fly_

_Until the sun rises_

_It's one step 'n two step _

_To the left, to the left_

_One step 'n two step_

_To the right._

The music slowed down to a soft melody, the stage light shined blue upon Lizzie.

Lizzie took a step forward while Bom stood in the background, she looks at Gordo who had been recording them the whole entire time, and smiles at him, singing to him.

(Lizzie)

_I get insecure when I miss you._

_I get scared that you might leave me behind._

_But on this Halloween night, I am with you._

_Please never leave, stay by my side..._

Bom jumps from behind her, putting an arm around Lizzie's shoulder, the bass of the song kicks up, Gordo's expression was just in awe that Lizzie expressed how she felt in the song.

(Bom and Lizzie)

_Please don't go,_

_Why don't you stay?_

_Baby can't you tell that I love you?_

_Please don't go, I want you to stay._

_All night, stay and dance with me, my baby_.

The music ended and the crowd screamed and clapped, they insisted on playing Bom's CD for it had some sick beats.

Bom and Lizzie hugged as the blue curtain closed, the ran off the stage and was greeted by Gordo who was grinning at them. "That was amazing, you two could be popular for the school dances." Gordo says, but Lizzie cut him off. "Gordo, can I see you outside?" She asks, her cheeks were red from being up on stage singing and dancing. "U-Um, sure." He says clearing his throat, they walked outside the door. "Was that song intended for me?" He asks, feeling heat from the room vaporize from the cold night. Lizzie nodded, smiling at him. She leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips. "That is how I feel about you."

Gordo smiles and holds her hand. "Shall we dance?" "Yes, please."

They opened the door and walked back inside, they saw Bom dancing with Larry Tudgeman. Since the summer he decided to buy new clothes and dress nicer since High School is a big deal for him. He dressed as Batman, though Lizzie saw Claire and Kate glaring at Bom, talking to each other. She and Gordo stood besides Bom and danced, worried that something would happen if they weren't near her.

After the dance, they walked to Lizzie's house to stay the night. They got out of their costumes, taking the make-up off. Lizzie got in black sweat pants and an orange top, to get into the Halloween mood while Bom wore a Jessica Rabbit shirt with gray pajamas shorts, Gordo just wore a gray shirt and sweat pants. They picked the movies: Jeeper Creepers, Thir13en Ghosts, Cabin Fever and Ghost Ship, they had their Root Beers and a huge bowl of candy and for them that Jo picked out at the market while they were at the dance.

During Thir13en Ghosts, it showed The Angry Princess. She was completely nude and had cut marks all over her skin, Gordo's eyes were glued to the screen, while Bom shoved the popcorn in her mouth while the scene with the Lawyer came on, Lizzie laid her head down on Gordo's shoulder. Lizzie and Bom flinched at the Lawyer's death while Gordo was amazed with the special effects in the movie.

It was 4am when Bom was asleep on the floor, Gordo and Lizzie were in the kitchen talking.

"So, does this mean we are going out?" He asks, biting his lower lip. "I believe so." Lizzie smiled, he leaned forward and kissed Lizzie, and smiled. "I'm glad." He says in a low tone, Lizzie blushed and hugged him.

They held hands on their way to the couch, Gordo sat down first while Lizzie rested her head on his chest. Gordo wrapped themselves with a blanket, kisses her on the forehead and while Lizzie listened to his heartbeat, falling in deep sleep.

**Mid- November: November 17th.**

Bom and Gordo went to school together since Lizzie came down with the flu, they went into the crowd of people standing around, talking. As they tried to find a way out, Gordo heard a scream behind him, and turned around, founding out that Kate grabbed a handful of Bom's hair from the root and yanked Bom towards her, backing into the center of the crowd, Claire was threw punches at Bom, hitting her in the stomach and face while Bom tried guarding her face. Kate threw Bom down on the ground and kicked her in the stomach while Claire spat at her face. People gathered around and watched the fight, whispering to one another.

"Get up, bitch!" Claire's face showed malice, while Kate glared at Bom. Bom got on her hands on knees, coughing, gasping for air, her nose was bleeding as there was a faint bruise on her cheek that will soon turn dark purple. "Guess she doesn't hear well." Claires says and motions Kate to make her stand up. "Stop!" Gordo cried out, pushing through the crowd, he pushes Claire, Bom screams in rage and grabs Kate's hair, and throws punches at her head. "*_Doege Apeune!_" Bom screams, and throws Kate to the ground, spitting at her. "*_Wae na_?!" Bom screams a couple of times, while Kate tries to crawl away, Bom kicks her down and spits at her. Ungermeyer came around the corner, taking her air-horn and presses down on the nozzle. "Break it up!" She cries out, everybody scatters except Bom, Claire, Kate and Gordo. A teacher was at Ungermeyer's side, he saw everything that happened from the school cameras. "Miller... Sanders, in my office... Now!" Ungermeyer screamed, she turned to Gordo and Bom. "Gordon, take Kim to the nurse's office now." She instructed, Gordo helped Bom towards the building, Bom wheezed and winced in pain. "It hurts to breath." She whimpers, Gordo rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Her hair was bunched up, her liquid eyeliner and mascara ran down her cheeks and the bruise on her cheek turned purple.

They made it to the nurse's office until the nurse had to call an ambulance to take Bom to the hospital, her ribs were broken and were closed to her lungs. Gordo accompanied her on the ride to the hospital since she didn't want to be alone, yet her Aunt was out of town for the week. They kept her for 2 days, Gordo went to school while their was a rumor going around that Kate and Claire were suspended for a month and kicked from the Cheerleading squad, making Bom part of the squad after seeing her talents during the Halloween night and knowing that she would never act out like Kate and Claire did.

Lizzie heard the news from Gordo on the phone, she couldn't help but worry about Bom and her injuries and what would happen once Kate and Claire comes back.

***End of Chapter 4***

_* Doege Apeune!- That hurts!_

_* Wae na?! - Why me?!_

_ tinypic dot com/r/ 1zp4bat/6 - Replace "Dot" with this " . "_

_Please make Bommie happy, reviews makes her happy._

_Bom with red hair? Here is a picture. _

_ tinypic dot com/r/ 14w8yzn/6_

_Well, how was that chapter?_

_Gordo: I am so happy you didn't embarrass me this time._

_Me: Eh, I will later on so don't get your hopes up._

_Gordo: Ugh, what can I do to make you not humiliate me?_

_Me: Hmmm... ;3_

_Please review and follow, watch for my next stories!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**__ December- December 31st::_

Lizzie and Bom put on the cheerleading uniform, it was black, red with silver. The long-sleeved jacket was a glittery silver with one red and one black sleeves while the pleated skirt had black with red-triangles on it, it was mid-thigh up while they wore black spandex that showed stopped under the butt.

They heard a knock at the door, "Come in." Lizzie says. Gordo, Jo and Sam walked in. Jo was the happiest mother ever, while Sam was not amused by his little girl now being a cheerleader, Gordo's eye widened as he walked over to Lizzie and gave her a peck on her cheek. Lizzie wore red lipstick with black eyeliner framing her eyes along with black extensions in her hair. Bom had her hair up in high bun while wearing red eyeshadow, false eyelashes while extending the eyeliner on her outer-corner of her eye, filling in her eyebrows with dark brown with strawberry scented lipgloss. Jo took her camera and took pictures while Lizzie and Bom posed hugging eachother, Gordo was out of the picture, it would of been awkward to be seen in the picture with a visible boner that he has been recently having around Lizzie.

When they reached school, other cheerleaders gathered excitedly to Lizzie and Bom. They always wanted somebody new on the squad since they didn't like Kate or Claire, they were excited for new ideas and routines. Gordo smiled as Lizzie put her arms around him. "Oh, this is your boyfriend?" A tall tanned brunette girl asked, keeping her eye on Gordo. "Uh, yeah." Lizzie said smiling a bit.

Ethan walked over to Bom, "Ayo, Bom. I heard what Kate and Claire did to you, that was messed up." He said, holding his football helmet. "Ah, yeah. I'm okay now though." She smiles, putting a hand under her chin as she leans more on her left leg. "I know there is a christmas party coming up, do you want to go?" He asks, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I would love to." She says, showing her eye-smile. "Great." He says, pushing his hair luscious blonde hair back, and walks back to the football field.

Gordo pulled Lizzie to the side. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. My cousin from Wales is coming this weekend, she will be staying with me for a year." Lizzie's eye brightened up. "Oh really? What was her name, Marina?" Gordo winced a bit, he hasn't seen Marina since he was 8 years old, she was clumsy, awkward and she also had frizzy brown hair down her waist and was so boring. "Do you want to come to the airport with me to get her? My parents will be working, so they gave me extra money for a taxi." He asks anxiously. "Yeah, of course." She said giving him a light kiss on the lips.

After school, Lizzie went over to Gordo's house. Helping him clean around the place while setting the guest room, then hanging out in his room. Gordo was laying on his bed while Lizzie laid right next to him, looking at the glow-in-the-dark stars. "Hey, Gordo?" Lizzie asks, biting her bottom lip. "Hm?" Gordo looks over at her, sighing. Lizzie got up, sitting on him. "Uh, Lizzie?" Gordo started before he felt Lizzie's lips on his neck. "Tell me about Marina." She says inbetween kisses on his neck. "W-well... She is three years older, has brown hair like me but straighter but been she has brown eyes too, now thinking about it... Last time I saw her she looked like something crawled from the ground." He says furrowing his eyebrow.

There was a knock at the door, Gordo sat up along with Lizzie. Gordo's mom opened the door, smiling a bit. "Hey, Elizabeth. David, dinner will be here soon. Your father is bringing home pizza." She says before looking at Lizzie again. "Elizabeth, will you be staying for dinner?" "Yes, Mrs. Gordon." She smiled back.

After dinner, the two went back to his room. Gordo took out the Nintendo 64 and also brought a few 4 player games and two controllers, they played until it was 10pm. Marina gets here at 8am so they needed to sleep enough. Lizzie went into Gordo's bathroom to change into spandex shorts and a tank-top. Gordo was already in bed, Lizzie ran towards the bed and jumped at the end of the bed, then crawled over to him. Gordo looked forward and saw cleavage in his face. "Uh, McGuire. Your breasts are in my face." He said feeling his face grow red. Lizzie saw this and decided to torture him, grabbing his hand and placing it on her right breast before kissing him. He fell for her spell and kissed back, squeezing her breast softly. The kiss went deeper until Gordo tried to take her tank-top off. "What are you doing?" She asks out of breath, her lips were cherry red while her cheeks were rosy. He shook his head, telling her 'Nothing', she smiled a bit and gets under the cover before laying her head on his chest. He smiles and kisses her forehead, falling asleep himself.

It was 7:15 when they woke up, according to Gordo's watch. The power went out around 3am causing the alarm to malfunction, Gordo cussed as he slowly shakes Lizzie awake. "Liz, we are running late." He says quietly. Lizzie moaned and groaned a bit before opening her eyes and yawn. They got dressed and called a taxi, they saw a short girl wearing a baggy brown sweater, jeans. She had four large suitcases with her, having sunglasses on with her hair in a messy bun. "Is that her?" Lizzie pointed, wrinkling her nose at the sight of the girl. "I guess so." Gordo says lowly as he got out. "David!" The girl wrapped her arm around him, she was 4'8 and was pretty tiny looking until she spoke. Her voice was a bit loud, though she didn't sound like a little girl, she had a very mature voice like Bom. "Hey, Marina." He says faking excitement. The taxi driver put 3 of the suitcases in the trunk, while the 4th one went in the passenger seat. Marina sat in the middle seat between them, she smiled awkwardly until Lizzie spoke. "Hello, I am Gordo's girlfriend, Lizzie." She says uncomfortably smiling. Marina looked over at Lizzie. "Hello, Lizzie." She said taking off her sunglasses, she looked like a mix between Shakira and Catherine Zeta, though a bit of Gordo. Marina smiled a bit, she really needed to pluck the eyebrows, though she has nice light-tan skin. "Marina's dad is actually greek, while her mom is my dad's sister." Gordo said explaining her natural light tan skin, since Lizzie was eyeing her appearance. Marina smiled and nodded, agreeing with what he was saying. "My flight was very fucking long, I look like shit." She said, her sudden swearing surprising Gordo, she grew up in a catholic family and swearing in her family meant death. Lizzie smiled, she didn't know what to do really.

When they got to Gordo's house, carrying the suitcases in guest room. Marina took her sweatshirt off, revealing a obnoxious yellow tank-top. Lizzie saw that Marina had big breasts and an hour-glass figure, she was a bit jealous. "I need a shower, David. Will you show me the bathroom?" She asks, looking at the family pictures. Gordo sighed and went to show her the bathroom and how to work the shower. Lizzie grabbed her cellphone and called Bom, telling her to come on over.

Bom came over while Marina was still in the shower. Lizzie told her bring twizzers, de-frizz hair bottle and make-up so she did so.

Marina turned on the water, she hummed a tune before singing, scrubbing her body. "Ten silver spoons coming after me, one life with one dream on repeat. I'll escape if I try hard enough, until king of the jungle calls my bluff. Oh lord, I have been told that I must take the unforsaken road."

Lizzie raised her eyebrows, '_Is Shakira in the bathroom? I don't hear any music...'_ She thought, Bom went besides the door sang along with Marina. "There's a fork in the road, I must do as I am told..." Marina stopped singing as soon as she heard another voice. Within three minutes, she came out in a black towel with a red face, showing that she was embarrassed. Lizzie stopped her from going into her room. "Marina, would you like a make-over?" She asks politely, Marina stood there for a while with a blank face before smiling and nodding her head.

Marina went in the guest room and changed into a pale blue dress that didn't fit around the breasts, it was tight. Lizzie turned around from looking through the make-up kit. "Whoa, that is a lot of cleavage." Bom was a few inches taller, but she just as tiny as Marina. Marina sat down while Lizzie took a comb out and brushed Marina's hair while Bom did the eyebrows and make-up. "So you can sing?" Bom asked, smiling, Lizzie added in. "You sound like Shakira." There was a knock at the door, Gordo walked in and sat on the bed. He waited outside bored because he knew they were doing girly stuff, but he decided to just watch.

"Sing for us." Bom said. "Okay, this song I have heard when I travelled Europe, it is very vintage." Marina says, wincing knowing they will find her strange from the song.

"_Sunday is gloomy_

_My hours are slumberless_

_Dearest the shadows I live in numberless_

_Little white flowers will never awaken you_

_Not where the black coaches sorrow has taken you_

_Angels have no thoughts of ever returning you_

_Would they be angry if I thought of joining you?_

_Gloomy Sunday_

_With shadows I have spend it all_

_My heart and I decided to end it all_

_Soon there'll be candles and prayers that are said I know_

_Let them not weep_

_Let them know I'm glad to go_

_Death is no dream _

_For in death I'm carressing you_

_With the last breath of my soul I'll be blessing you..._" Lizzie was taken a back, '_Is this girl gothic or something?_' She sung it in a soft voice to where it sounded so beautiful.

Bom stood there looking at the ground, with tears in her eyes. "I remember hearing about that song, Hungarian right?" "Gloomy Sunday." Gordo answers her question. "I've read the history behind it."

Days went by and the dance got closer, Bom was excited to dance with Ethan Kraft. She had been sewing her own dress, a white dress with red frills at the end of the sleeves and hem, it hugged tight around her torso and let loose around her hips and thighs, though it only went down a bit above the knee. Her roots were showing black as her red hair was fading away, she frowned upon that. Bleaching her hair and dying it a strawberry blonde, it complimented her skin more than what the red did. The summer tan faded away to pale, making her look like a complete doll. Lizzie was going with Gordo, she planned on wearing just a simple white dress that was tight around her torso and legs, along with white heels while Bom decided to wear black low heels.

The night of the dance the day before Christmas, Lizzie wore her hair down in curls while Bom in a braided bun, wearing light make-up of just mascara and eyeliner along with chapstick while Lizzie wore red-lipstick and black eyeliner. The men, Ethan and Gordo were having small talk... Or they tried to at least. Lizzie's mom and Gordo's cousin Marina had their cameras, taking pictures of the four of them. Marina was going with them as a friend, she wore a red dress that looked like it was something from the 60's, wearing her a red ribbon in her hair with a bow on top, wearing black eyeliner around her eyes with deep red lipstick, and red low heels. Her date was none of the less, Tudgeman. Though he dressed in a tuxedo with his hair sleeked back.

Ethan smiled looking at Bom, then turned to Gordo. "Look at my girl, she looks like those porcelain dolls. What are they called exactly?" Gordo stared at him with disbelief. "...Porcelain dolls." He says before turning away from Ethan.

They made it to the dance, as everybody arriving. Bom and Marina took the stage, singing a few christmas songs then sang a song they both wrote together, the music was slow and sounded as if it came from the 80's track.

_**Marina:**_

"_I wanna be a bottle blonde_

_I don't know why but I feel conned_

_I want to be an idol teen_

_I wish I hadn't been so clean..." _She carries out the softly, her voice faded away into piano keys.

_**Bom:**_

"_I wanna stay inside all day_

_I want the world to go away_

_I want blood, guts and chocolate cake_

_I wanna be a real fake."_

_**Marina and Bom:**_

"_Yeah, I wish I'd been, wish I'd been a teen, teen idol_

_Wish I'd been a prom queen, fighting for the title_

_Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible_

_Feeling super, super (Super!) suicidal_

_The wasted years, the wasted youth_

_The pretty lies, the ugly truth_

_And the day has come where I have died_

_Only to find I've come alive._

_**Marina:**_

"_I wanna be a virgin pure_

_A 21st century whore_

_I want back my virginity_

_so I can feel infinity..._

_I wanna drink until I ache_

_I wanna make a big mistake."_

_**Bom:**_

"_I want blood, guts and angel cake,_

_I'm going to puke it anyways._

_Yeah, I wish I'd been a, wish I'd been a teen, teen idol_

_Wish I'd been a prom queen fighting for the title_

_Instead of being sixteen and burning up the bible._

_Feeling super, super (Super!) Suicidal."_

_**Marina:**_

"_Only to find I've come alive_

_Come alive, I've come alive._

_I wish I wasn't such a narcissist_

_I wish I didn't really kiss the mirror when on my own._

_A little loss of innocence_

_Ain't youth meant to be beautiful...?"_

Everybody was slow dancing except for Larry and Ethan, who were waiting for their dates. The music ended after the Chorus, they hopped down the stage, and danced slowly. Ethan had stolen Bom's first kiss, she kissed back. Marina had her head on Larry's shoulder with her eyes closed, tears slowly rolling down her cheek. The song affected Marina so, talking about when she was 16, she is now 18. Lizzie and Gordo were slow dancing, they had been kissing through out the songs, whispering sweet words in each other's ears.

The dance ended two hours later, they left the dance.

_****Christmas day****_

Jo McGuire woke Lizzie and Matt up, as Sam had been cooking some french toast for them, adding egg nogs, they had a long drive to go to Walla Walla to visit Jo's parents for Christmas at 5am, Lizzie got 50 dollars from both her grandma and grandpa. Matt got a skateboard and a Nintendo Gamecube from his grandpa, knowing it would keep him out of trouble along with the Legend of Zelda limited edition Master Quest, Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask.

At Bom's Aunts house, she sang on the Piano singing christmas songs later in the morning with a santa hat on, while her Aunt baked Christmas cookies and was getting Christmas dinner ready while waiting for relatives to arrive.

Gordo and Marina exchanged presents, he gave her a copy of the 60's magazine, mix-tape from that era along since she had been taking an interest. Marina had saved some money up from working around Pet shelters, getting Gordo a newer camera with more options and more memory.

The three spent time apart, 2004 was approaching within 2 days, the four of them had planned to throw a party to celebrate the new start fresh of a new year.

_**~END~**_


End file.
